


breakfast

by kel33



Series: Magnus and woolsey [2]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus wakes up tied to the bed just how  woolsey likes it.</p><p> </p><p>Please give me feedback or kudos if you like xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakfast

Magnus wakes up unable to move his hands are tied to the headboard and legs spread out ankles tied to each end of the bed, lying on his stomach and face to one side on the soft pillow.  His arms sting going numb from being restrained for so long, he wriggles his fingers and clenching his hands to work the circulation easing the sting.

"Good mooning dear, you look absolutely delicious" said woolsey as he prowled around the bed, magnus rolled his eyes unable to help the grin spread across his face "good morning woolsey I'm guessing I'm on the menu for breakfast" he said already becoming aroused. "Oh yes you are my dear" he growled enjoying the sight of the warlock squirming under his bonds knowing he loved to use his hands to touch and claw his wolf lover as they had sex but today it was woolseys turn to have magnus out of his mind with pleasure the thought alone had him drooling.

Magnus shivers as he strokes his fingers up his legs working their way up his body from ankle to shoulder, letting his claws out slightly at sensitive spots like the back of his knees, and gently running along his crack teasingly pressing a blunt thumb against his hole before continuing upward, running his tounge up his spine causing magnus to whimper trying to arch his back up to meet his tounge. "Feel good" he asked "mm so good" magnus panted. Woolsey climbs onto the bed straddling magnus who squirms underneath and is rewarded with a thrust of hips, cock pressed against magnus cleft, as he leans forward to nibble and pinch at the side of magnus neck, who is squirming and panting underneath him trying to feel more friction from the sheets below "pplease woolsey I need more, please just fuck me" he babbles desperately over and over, woolsey just growls working his way back down his spine then spreading his cheeks apart pushes his tongue against his hole forcing it inside, a long rubbling  from the back of his throat that vibrates through him and in to magnus causing the trapped warlock to shout out in pleasure. Woolsey worked him loose with his tongue drinking in the sounds of magnus unable to form words as he panted and gasped at every flick of his tongue or every finger he inserted  alongside. Finally  he couldn't take any more he had to be inside him, keeping his cheeks spread he lined up and slowly pushed his thick cock all the way in, this was always the best part magnus always felt so warm and tight clenching every time he tried to pull out, after pumping into him a few times he couldn't hold on any longer and picked up to a brutal pace pounding in and out as magnus screamed through his climax as he came deep inside him howling as his whole body shook.

Woolsey laid on top of magnus as his heartbeat calmed down until magnus wiggled his hips "did you enjoy your breakfast" he giggled voice rough from use, "oh yes" he grinned "so good I might even have seconds" .


End file.
